


[Podfic] Intersection

by sophinisba



Series: Chromatic Podfic 2011 [5]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Canonical Character Death, Community: chromatic_podfic, Gen, Imprisonment, Non-Graphic Violence, Nudity, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-28
Updated: 2011-02-28
Packaged: 2019-01-17 12:43:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12366036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophinisba/pseuds/sophinisba
Summary: redsnake05's story read aloud: "There are lines that frame space to be useful and others that imprison. There are marks of ownership and others that you choose to represent your belonging. There are rules you break and ones that are inescapable. Tosh works at the crossroads, always, and makes do with what she can find, until she finds what she wants."





	[Podfic] Intersection

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Intersection](https://archiveofourown.org/works/57823) by [redsnake05](https://archiveofourown.org/users/redsnake05/pseuds/redsnake05). 



> Recorded for Chromatic Podfic 2011. 
> 
> Music credit: "10 segundos" by La Portuaria.

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://sophinisba.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Torchwood/Intersection.mp3) | **Size:** 19.3 MB | **Duration:** 40 minutes

  
---|---


End file.
